Her two fist kisses
by Cataaaaaaaa
Summary: El punto de vista de los dos primeros besos de Hermione. Primero el de la estrella de Quidditch de Bulgaria y luego el de su pelirrojo mejor amigo.
1. The bulgarian star

Hola queridos lectores! Como lo dije hace un tiempo aquí esta la segunda parte de "His two first kisses" o tal vez la primera parte si leen este primero... xD

En fin espero les guste y aquí están los dos primeros besos de Hermione :)

**Disclaimer: Todo este maravilloso mundo y maravillosos personajes, pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling.**

Capítulo 1

The bulgarian star

Como de costumbre Hermione estaba en al biblioteca. Intentaba encontrar algo que le fuera de utilidad a Harry para la segunda prueba, pero sus intentos eran en vano. Pero esa no era la única razón por la cuál Hermione estaba refugiada en la mesa más alejada de la biblioteca, cubierta por una montaña de libros y cuadernos. Aquél lugar ya se estaba convirtiendo en su refugio personal durante el ultimo tiempo, mucho más ahora que Ron estaba enfadado con ella sin razón alguna. O al menos ella no sabía la razón, y ya estaba harta de los arrebatos del pelirrojo, por lo que la biblioteca le brindaba la tranquilidad que necesitaba. Hasta, que Viktor Krum aparecía. En un principio Hermione creyó que las concurrentes visitas de Viktor a la biblioteca se debían a su deseo de invitarla al baile, pero después de eso, Viktor siguió acudiendo. Y a Hermione no le molestaba tanto, porque sólo se quedaba de pie a una distancia prudente viéndola estudiar, y cuando ella hacia ademán de retirarse, recién allí el se acercaba. Lo que si le molestaba era ese grupo de chicas que sólo sabían murmurar y murmurar cuando Viktor estaba cerca, desconcentrándola de sus deberes, hasta que Madame Pince oportunamente les pedía que se retiraran.

Hermione se metió el lápiz en la boca y frunció el cejo. Era el veinteavo libro que revisaba y nada sobre huevos dorados gritones. Ya se estaba hartando, sobretodo porque Harry depositaba todo el trabajo en ella. Pero estaba tan preocupada por él, que sabía que seguiría trabajando para ayudarlo. Cerró el libro con frustración y decidió que sería mejor dejar eso un rato y dedicarse a estudiar un poco de aritmancia. Fue cuando buceaba en la montaña de libros para encontrar sus materiales cuando lo vio acercarse. Ahí venía de nuevo Viktor Krum, pero esta vez sin la seguidilla de chicas tontas y gritonas. Ella no podía negar que la noche del baile la había pasado de maravilla junto a Viktor, ni tampoco podía negar que tal vez le gustaba un poco, mal que mal era el primer chico que se interesaba tan agudamente por ella. Se sentía especial cuando pensaba que un chico tan popular se había fijado justamente en ella. Pero no podía entender porque desde aquél dichoso baile no podía pensar en Viktor sin pensar también en Ron.

-¿Estudiando _Herrrmione_? –Inquirió Viktor sentándose junto a ella. Hermione se sorprendió un poco, nunca la había interrumpido, salvo la vez que se presentó ante ella con una tonta excusa sobre un libro que quería leer, y luego la vez que la invitó al baile. Él siempre respetaba los momentos de estudio de Hermione y si la había interrumpido era porque algo tenía que decirle.

-Algo así –Contestó ella nerviosa. La presencia del búlgaro siempre la había intimidado. Prefirió evitar su oscura mirada y se concentró en su recién encontrado libro de aritmancia.

-He estado intentando _decirrrte_ algo –Murmuró él muy bajito. Hermione no conocía aún muy bien a Viktor, pero ya había desechado varios mitos que circulaban sobre él. Al contrario de lo que podría pensarse con esa mirada tan ruda y esas duras facciones, Viktor era un chico muy solitario y tímido, pero muy agradable. –Hmm… -Dudó Viktor y Hermione se ruborizó inevitablemente pero no despegó los ojos del libro. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la mano fuerte de Viktor sobre la suya. No supo muy bien que sintió ante tal contacto, porque sin duda era un contacto bastante diferente a los que había tenido con él anteriormente. –No se si no te has dado cuenta, o tal vez yo no me estoy _esforrrzando_ demasiado –Comenzó él muy despacito y ella se sintió muy extraña. No hacía falta ser tan inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo que se aproximaba y no sabía muy bien que pensar sobre aquello. Se armó de valor y levanto la mirada, para encontrarse con un Viktor visiblemente nervioso. –Él baile fue hace una semana y… y… -Continuó nervioso y Hermione tragó saliva con fuerzas sin saber que le estaba transmitiendo con la mirada. –Me gustas Herrrmione, me gustas mucho –Concluyó. Hermione no tuvo tiempo de procesar las palabras porque lo próximo que sintió fueron los labios del búlgaro sobre ella. Fue una sensación demasiado extraña, realmente estaba besando a un chico. –_"Tranquila, respira… simplemente te está besando, haz lo mismo"_ –Le ordenó su mente mecánicamente. Le costó un poco cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por aquella extraña sensación, pero cuando lo hizo le devolvió el beso sin saber muy bien lo que hacía. Sus labios eran gruesos, húmedos y envolvían los suyos con gracia y seguridad. Se estremeció un poco cuando ambas manos de Viktor le sostuvieron las mejillas con delicadeza y ella se preguntó si debía hacer lo mismo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de procesar una idea así, porque el beso cobró un poco más de intensidad y pudo sentir como la lengua de Viktor jugueteaba dentro de su boca. No supo que demonios hacer ni como demonios reaccionar, sabía que era parte de lo que un beso significaba, pero es que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para darse cuenta de que estaba besando a un chico. Y justo cuando las manos de Viktor bajaban por su cuello y brazos, el rostro de Ron vino a su mente. Hermione abrió los ojos instintivamente, pegando un pequeño salto. Viktor se separó de ella y sin notar el percance, le sonrió con mucha suficiencia, mientras Hermione estaba estática e inexpresiva. Sus manos continuaban sobre la mesa y su mente maquinaba rápidamente para hacerla reaccionar. ¿Por qué Ron aparecía en todos los momentos de su vida? Si no era para hacerla reír, era para hacerla llorar y ahora además se colaba en su mente cuando estaba besando a un chico… esto ya era demasiado.

-_Dejarré_ que estudies –Murmuró el con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro y Hermione simplemente asintió con la mirada perdida. –_Esperrro verrrte_ luego –Dijo para darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección a la salida. ¿Esto suponía que él y ella eran ahora novios o que? _-"¿Por qué no me gusta la idea de eso?" –_Se cuestionó internamente. Viktor era guapo, popular y exitoso, y la había elegido a ella, pero… _-"¿Pero qué"?_ –Se preguntó. –"_Siempre te estás quejando y ahora que podrías tener un novio no te gusta lo suficiente… ¡Ay, Hermione! ¿Por qué eres tan complicada?" –_Pensó.

Por más que lo intentó Hermione no pudo realizar sus ejercicios de aritmancia, entonces cerró sus libros y apoyo los codos en la mesa, ubicando su cabeza entre sus manos. Ahora no podía dejar de pensar en su primer beso y en por qué se sentía tan extraña. Definitivamente no le gustó como se sintió. Los labios de Viktor eran demasiado posesivos, aunque no podía quejarse de nada más. Al menos acababa de aclararse a si misma que Viktor no le gustaba de "esa" manera, tal vez como amigo se llevarían mejor.

Y Ron… ¿Qué tenía que ver Ron en todo el asunto? Si hasta hace poco se había encargado de ignorarla, sin decir que se había tomado el placer de arruinar una de las mejores noches de su vida, sólo porque no tuvo el valor de invitarla al baile. El baile… Hermione se mentiría si dijera que en algún minuto no le habría gustado ir con Ron… Sabía que se la habría pasado de maravilla con él, pero como no lo hizo y Viktor se lo propuso… _-"Tú querías ir con Ron al baile…"_ -Le dijo su mente en tono de burla, y Hermione frunció el cejo enojada con ella misma. Ya nada tenía sentido lógico para ella y además le molestaba que cada vez que pensaba en Viktor también pensaba en Ron… -_"¿Será qué…?"_

-¡No!, imposible –Bufó ella en voz alta y enfadada tomó sus cosas dispuesta a marcharse. _–"Por ningún motivo me puede gustar el tonto de Ronald Weasley"_

* * *

><p>Ah! Y también existe aquella duda que J.K nos dejo sobre si Hermione realmente dejo que Mclaggen la besara bajo el muérdago, pero yo no creo que haya sido así. Siento que ella no hubiese dejado que él se aprovechara de ella de esa manera, porque honestamente él era un cerdo. Así que siento que logró escaparse. Por consecuencia, en este fic no habrá ningún beso con Cormac. Ahora viene el de Ron :)<p> 


	2. The ginger of her life

Hola! Gracias por sus anteriores reviews y aquí llega el fin de este minific. Lamento mi tardanza, pero aquí estoy para concluir esto :)

Un beso a todos y gracias!

Capítulo 2

The ginger of her life

Sólo basto que Ron dijera un simple, pero significativo comentario sobre elfos domésticos para que Hermione dejara atrás todos los pensamientos que la detenían de seguir sus sentimientos. Pero aquél comentario no había sido todo, claro que no. Habían sido una serie de cosas, palabras, miradas y sonrisas, que se habían acumulado durante años, pero por sobre todo durante los últimos meses. Hermione finalmente se olvidó de todo aquél lado racional que la obligaba a contenerse, desconectó su mente y escuchó lo que su corazón le estaba pidiendo a gritos desde hace mucho tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor desapareció y de pronto, sin saber muy bien como, sus piernas corrían con determinación hacia su mejor amigo, el chico que a pesar de todo le había robado el corazón sin explicaciones lógicas.

Lo besó como si se estuviese jugando la vida en tan sólo un beso. Los labios le ardían ante el contacto con los de Ron, mientras sus manos se ubicaron convenientemente en la nuca del chico. No tuvo tiempo para pensar en su reacción, sólo deseaba transmitir con aquél beso todo lo que jamás se atrevió a decir con palabras. Se dejó envolver por sus brazos, hasta sentir que flotaba en el cielo. Por primera vez su cerebro y su corazón estaban de acuerdo.

Sus labios eran aún mejor de lo que Hermione se había imaginado, dulces y tiernos sobre los de ella, desatando una gran cantidad de sensaciones que no podían ser explicadas con palabras. –_"Estás besando a Ron"_ –Le recordó con gentileza su mente. Y por primera vez no estaba reprendiéndose por pensar cosas indebidas. –_"Y el te está besando a ti"_ –Agregó su mente, y mientras lo besaba su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. Hermione se apretó más contra Ron, sintiendo una alegría indescriptible, una alegría que no sentía hace años. ¡Y es que Ron la estaba correspondiendo!, era imposible no sentirse feliz, imposible no olvidar toda la angustia y tristeza que había estado sintiendo. Ya no quedaba nada de eso, porque Ron se había encargado de limpiar su alma tan sólo con un maravilloso y correspondido beso.

Era amor, Hermione lo sabía. El beso le confirmaba que aquél chico que conoció hace siete años, con la nariz sucia y con malos modales era definitivamente el amor de su vida.

Sentía chispas tibias recorriendo su cuerpo, recordándole agradablemente que estaba siendo felizmente correspondida.

-¡Que estamos en guerra! –Escuchó Hermione a la lejanía. Y casi con dolor, recordó absolutamente todo. Que inoportuna había sido, pero claro que no se arrepentía, si había esclarecido la dolorosa duda que había ardido dentro de ella desde hace años. Sin muchas ganas separó sus labios de los de Ron, pero no se atrevió a sacar las manos de su cuello, no quería dejarlo ir. Y fue allí donde se dio cuenta de que Ron la había levantado del suelo, volviéndola a posar con delicadeza en el piso.

-Es ahora o nunca, ¿no? –Dijo Ron con mucha determinación, haciéndola sentir inmensamente feliz, aunque no podía evitar ruborizarse.

Ya poco le importaba todo lo que sufrió por él, todo el tiempo perdido, porque definitivamente había valido la pena.

Tal vez había besado solo a dos chicos en su vida, pero tan sólo le basto probar los labios de aquél pelirrojo que la volvía loca en todo sentido, que podía hacerla reír con ganas o llorar hasta quedarse sin lágrimas, pero que por sobre todas las cosas, hacía que su corazón palpitara con fuerzas cada día, para saber a ciencia cierta que era el hombre de su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Meletea: <strong>Mil gracias! que bueno que te haya gustado, espero que este también te guste :) un beso!

**diirce: **Gracias por tu review! que bueno que te gusten mis fics! saludos y besos!


End file.
